Kamen Rider Gaim Epilogue: Ore Tanjou, Kamen Rider Chou-Gaim
by Pikatwig
Summary: (In honor of Gaim's fifth anniversary) As Kouta and Mai continue to watch over their new home, there's a loud explosion that draws Kouta away and he sees a robotic version of Kaito. After the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds are damaged, Kouta needs to draw on another power... (One-shot. KoutaXMai)


Pikatwig: This month… the best season of Kamen Rider is turning five years old.

KKD: But Den-O started in 2007. He's already at his 11 year mark, going into 12.

Pikatwig: ...no.

KKD: And Ex-Aid was only 2 years ago.

Pikatwig: ...again, no…

KKD: Uh… Wizard was 6?

Pikatwig: You should know me well enough to know what season I'm talking about.

KKD: Oh-Oh~! Of course! Gaim! Duh!

Pikatwig: Thank you.

KKD: Sorry about that.

Pikatwig: The idea for this one-shot was actually made in June of 2015 and I was preparing to pitch it to you… then you took that several month long hiatus and I ended up using the file to put links that I wanted to show to you when you got back.

KKD: Sorry about that, too. That one was unavoidable.

Pikatwig: Then, when we finally sat down to try and work on it, we got progress in… then stuff came up and the file was left untouched until recently. Heck, when we did get started on this originally, we gave a plug for your Fruits of Fate story.

KKD: Man, times have changed since then, haven't they?

Pikatwig: Not helping the problems that already existed was when the Gaim novel came out and made a mess of some of the planned storyline for this one-shot.

KKD: Yea, that was kinda bonkers to say the least.

Pikatwig: I might post the original author opening as a bonus or something… haven't decided yet. Anyway… back to Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim is my favorite season of the franchise and has, thus far, been the only season where I tried to convince my parents to buy Japanese toys for the holidays. ...that didn't work out so well.

KKD: Sorry to hear.

Pikatwig: It's fine. So… the reason that this story is finally seeing the light of day is because of it being Gaim's fifth anniversary this month.

KKD: You were hinting that the whole time.

Pikatwig: This story did have some set up during Chou Taisen Remake, alongside a few other projects that I need to get to, and we're finally going to get it out. Oh, and, hilariously enough… I'm also going to be doing something for the 10th anniversary of Go-Onger. Why's that funny? Me and KKD used to do a story based on Go-Onger and Gaim as a Super Hero Time thing back in the day. And, for those of you who have been following us a long time, will remember that's where Kamen Rider Fraise came from.

KKD: I don't know if we'll get back to that now seeing where the series ended up, but it would be fun to speculate.

Pikatwig: We invented the idea for Fraise between the airing of the first two episodes of Gaim and she's kind of been a staple for when we do anything related to Gaim.

KKD: As noted in some of Pika's other projects like Chou Taisen Remake.

Pikatwig: Since she's about as old as Gaim itself is… I figured we'd give her a share of the spotlight. So, now, here we are. Story for Gaim's fifth anniversary and it's been a long time coming. This was originally set in the year when Ghost was in the middle of his adventures, but we're shifting the timeline forward a bit because of reasons.

KKD: Alright.

Pikatwig: And, quick aside, Zi-O won't be celebrating the fifth anniversary on the month Gaim began. Gaim Armor is set to be appearing in November. However, we do know that, at least, there will be some returning cast. I think there was a picture of Gaku Sano, Kouta's actor, with one of the Zi-O cast members. I'd need to double check that, though.

KKD: We'll have to wait and see. But for this Gaim fanboy, if we don't get this out this month, then who will?

Pikatwig: I personally don't care if we miss the anniversary date on the nose. We just need to get it out in October. So, without further ado, let's begin.

KKD: Right. Disclaimers?

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own Kamen Rider Gaim, Toei and Bandai do. However, the original form in this story belongs to Pikatwig.

* * *

Kouta looked up at the sky to see the relatively small sun that floated above his world. He softly exhaled a bit before looking out at the progress of his world. It was small stuff like animals and food that wouldn't transform the inhabitants into Inves. He then looked over to Mai, who was presently talking to a young girl, and smiled a soft smile.

The girl walked off with a young infant in tow while Mai walked over to Kouta's side.

"How was the conversation?"

"Alright, I guess," Mai shrugged, "I'm not completely sure if she understood everything I told her."

"They don't need to know everything right away. They'll have others to guide and help protect their home before it's time. They will need to know eventually; it'll be their responsibility to look after the world someday, but for now, let them be happy and enjoy the world," he pointed out as they looked over the world and saw the new lifeforms roaming around. Kouta took a look at something that looked to have a dragon head and then turned towards Mai, "...I still fail to see how you find beauty in those… dragon… things…"

"They may not be perfect, but it's the first new life of this world," Mai smiled softly.

Kouta gave a simple nod as he continued to watch them when, suddenly, there was a loud explosion nearby.

"What was that?"

"Don't know… stay here."

"But-"

"Stay here with our little girls. I don't want them, or any of the other life on our world, to get harmed by whatever is attacking. I'm counting on you to keep them safe, ok?"

Mai simply looked at Kouta for a moment before looking to the little girl and then to her own waist, "...alright. Just be careful…"

"Aren't I always?" Kouta said with a smile.

"...do you want me to seriously answer that or no?" Mai jokingly asked.

Kouta was silent before he sighed with a smile, nodding, before he hurried off to find the source of the explosion. Mai then gripped something within a pocket as she simply watched Kouta head off.

* * *

Kouta looked across the fields before spotting something emerge from a large stack of smoke. The being looked to be humanoid in shape, with what appeared to be metallic arms that were somewhat covered by a black jacket, the being's back turned to Kouta at first before he heard Kouta slowly approach. The being turned to reveal he was primarily a sort of cyborg or android with visible mechanical parts that were silver, black, and yellow. It also had a visible face that was all too human…

"Kaito?!" Kouta gasped.

-...that is the person of which I have copied from what remains of the double of Kamen Rider Baron made by the Megahex,- the robot responded as he took out a Sengoku Driver, -You are the one who bears the kindan no kajitsu… Kazuraba Kouta…-

"What's it to you?!" Kouta demanded to know.

-Then you must be eliminated…- the robot smirked as he put on the Driver. The Rider Indicator flashed, becoming something similar to Baron's, but was a dark shade of crimson instead of a bright red. He then took out a Lockseed that was of a banana, but it was dark and rotted… -Henshin…-

 **=ROTTEN BANANA!=**

Energy formed above the head of the robot and turned into what looked like a metallic black banana of sorts. He loaded the Lockseed into his Driver and sliced it open.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON!=**

The armored banana dropped down and onto his body.

 **=ROTTEN BANANA ARMS!=**

 **=ROTTEN KNI~GHT!=**

The android now appeared to be similar to Baron, yet the suit itself was more of a dark crimson, the silver was rusted over, the Armor Part was black, and the shoulders were slightly sliding out of place.

-Surrender now… or face the consequences…- the android told Kouta.

Kouta said nothing as he moved his hand around his waist to make his Sengoku Driver appear around him. He then took out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

 **=ORANGE!=**

The energy quickly formed the familiar metallic orange above him as he set the Lockseed into place.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=ORANGE ARMS!=**

The Armor Part quickly dropped down onto Kouta and formed a familiar blue suit around him…

 **=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Kouta, now transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim, readied his orange blade and charged forward…

* * *

 **Pikatwig Entertainment Presents…**

 **In association with KKD Studios…**

 **In honor of Kamen Rider Gaim's fifth anniversary...**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim Epilogue: Ore Tanjou, Kamen Rider Chou-Gaim!**

* * *

Gaim slashed at the android with the Daidaimaru, but the robot dodged with ease. The orange samurai Rider made further attempts to strike with his two weapons, but the robot dodged with ease, jumping and spinning to evade the attacks.

-You are predictable…- the robot said mockingly as he armed what looked like a battle-worn version of the Banaspear, which was noticeably missing the top part of it and was colored gray and a sickly green. It stabbed Gaim's armor and sent him flying.

"Tch…" Gaim muttered as he took out another Lockseed.

 **=PINE!=**

Gaim quickly removed the Orange Lockseed and loaded in the Pine Lockseed.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

The orange armor vanished before the pineapple one dropped down and quickly turned into armor. Gaim took out his chain his chain-mace and swung it around, managing to hit the weapon the robot had, yet the robot just ducked and tried to leg sweep Gaim before lifting off into the air, grabbing his weapon on the way and managing to wrap it around the pine iron.

"What th-?" Gaim muttered before he was lifted off of the ground by the android, who was using his weapon to spin the Pine Iron around, and using Gaim's weight and momentum to his advantage, chucked the Rider off his weapon and sending him careening into a large pile of rocks which had several gemstones fall from it.

-Had enough?-

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Gaim shouted.

 **=ICHIGO!=**

The pineapple armor vanished as Gaim set the Lockseed into place on the Driver and he sliced it open.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!=**

Gaim dashed forward and tossed several kunai forward, sending them flying at his target. The robot tried to deflect the kunai, but some managed to get past his weapon and smack him back a bit.

"Yosh…" Gaim smirked as he took out the Lockseed and loaded it into the Musou Saber.

 **=ICHI, JYU, HYAKU!=**

He then pulled the trigger, causing the blade to send an energy strawberry into the air.

 **=ICHIGO CHARGE!=**

The energy strawberry scattered and the seeds from it rained down kunai.

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=ROTTEN BANANA SPARKING!=**

The armor folded up over its and gave the Rider a barrier from the kunai as he spun the armor, blocking his head long enough via deflecting kunai to allow him to again slice his Lockseed.

 **=ROTTEN BANANA SQUASH!=**

He readied his spear and sent out a blast of energy at Gaim, but he managed to quickly slice his Lockseed thrice.

 **=ICHIGO SPARKING!=**

Gaim was narrowly able to block the energy blast thanks to his armor refolding around his own head and spinning to deflect the blast until the blast stopped.

"...this guy won't quit… he's just like Kaito. ...but I thought stopping Megahex allowed his spirit to go back to resting… then again, he ended up coming back against his will multiple times," Gaim thought out loud before he shrugged it off and took out his Genesis Core, loading it into his Driver, quickly taking out both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 **=ORANGE!/LEMON ENERGY!=**

Gaim quickly loaded in both Lockseeds and sliced them open.

 **=SEIYA! MIX!=**

 **=JINBA LEMON! HAHA!=**

Gaim leaped up, taking his Sonic Arrow and slashed down at the robot, "Take that, Baron! ...er… take that robot! ...no wait… ah! Take that, Robo-Baron!"

The robot, now dubbed Robo-Baron, scoffed at him, -Whatever you can do… I can do better.-

He then took out a Genesis Core and loaded it into his Driver and also took out an Energy Lockseed. The Energy Lockseed had a black, transparent, background, but it resembled some sort of a blue banana.

"Wait, what?!"

 **=BLUE JABA ENERGY!=**

The Energy Lockseed played a horn tune for a moment as Robo-Baron glared at Gaim before he loaded it into his Driver and sliced the two Lockseeds open.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON! MIX!=**

 **=JINBA BLUE JABA! HA-HA!=**

The armor part that fell had a blue color and it quickly attached onto the Rotten Banana Armor Part before it fell onto Baron and unfolded. The black and blue armor looked more like an old boomerang-shaped piece of armor that had images of blue bananas along it, but otherwise looked like a Banana Armor Part version of the Jinba Armor Part.

"How… when...? What?!"

Robo-Baron said nothing as he pulled out the Sonic Arrow and fired it at Gaim, but…

 **=JINBA CHERRY!=**

Gaim had actually managed to move away quickly, while leaving a sort of after-image of himself there that actually had a hint of red. Robo-Baron appeared to look around in confusion, attempting to locate Gaim before an arrow smacked him in the back. He turned to see Gaim standing right behind him

-Nice try…- Robo-Baron smirked as he readied another shot, but he then saw that Gaim was nowhere to be found, -Where'd you go…?-

 **=JINBA PEACH!=**

Not far away from Robo-Baron, Gaim was simply waiting for the right moment for the next attack. As he waited, he managed to hear Sonic Arrow shots being fired in random directions and managed to evade them. He then heard a young girl's yelp and then quickly realized a certain somebody was nearby.

-Oh… what was that?- Robo-Baron pondered, -Maybe I can find her and use her to lure you out…-

Gaim growled in anger as he took out a bulky Lockseed.

 **=KACHIDOKI!=**

He set the Lockseed in place, as a much bulkier orange armor formed above him, and he leaped out at Robo-Baron.

 **=KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA, SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OH!=**

Gaim readied his Hinawadaidai DJ Jyu as he fired it on the medium setting, "YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!"

-Oh? Have I struck a nerve?-

Gaim then changed the blaster to the highest possible setting and fired a machine-gun like barrage at Robo-Baron but he seemed unharmed. Gaim growled as flung the gun into the air before he then took out a golden key that had the images of several fruits on the front as he hit the button on it.

 **=FRUIT BASKET!=**

Gaim then quickly loaded it into the side of the Kachidoki Lockseed, twisting the key, and opening up another layer to the Lockseed and a new layer to the key.

 **=LOCK OPEN!=**

Several armor parts spawned above him and then collided with his Kachidoki armor, causing it to go flying off and reveal a silver samurai suit with an ornate golden crest, a red cape, and a chestplate of multiple fruits.

 **=KIWAMI ARMS! DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN!=**

Gaim managed to grab the DJ Jyu as it fell down from the sky shot at Robo-Baron with it. The Rider then quickly twisted the key.

 **=DAIDAIMARU!=**

 **=MUSOU SABER!=**

Gaim adjusted his large cannon and connected it with the Musou Saber and the Daidaimaru to make it a rather large weapon as he swung it around, the massive amount of power causing Robo-Baron's armor to get a few small dents.

-Congratulations…- Robo-Baron told Gaim before he quickly sliced his Lockseeds five time.

 **=ROTTEN BANANA SURGE!=**

 **=JINBA BLUE JABA SURGE!=**

Robo-Baron's Sonic Arrow charged with energy and he slashed at the Kachidoki Lockseed and Kiwami Key, managing to damage them with what appeared to be a rotten and rusty slice attack. Gaim quickly removed them and was turned back into Orange Arms as a result of the attack.

-Now then… let me show you something special…- Robo-Baron smirked as he took out a Lockseed with the images of 36 Kamen Riders on it.

"Eh?"

 **=SANGOU!=**

Robo-Baron then took off the Genesis Core, both Lockseeds, and then loaded the new Lockseed in.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

"Sangou?" Gaim muttered in confusion.

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=SANGOU ARMS! THIRD KA~MEN RI~DER~!=**

Suddenly, a helmet similar to the Ichigou Arms, but in dark shades of blue with yellow eyes came down and attached onto Robo-Baron's body. The Robo-Rider posed as a yellow scarf slowly fell onto his back and he simply glared at Gaim for a moment. Robo-Baron jumped towards Gaim and began to punch and kick the Rider. Gaim attempted to try and slice the Lockseed to defend himself, but Robo-Baron managed to grab his hand and disarm the Rider of his weapon before he took out the Lockseed and closed it.

"Huh?"

 **=GHOST!=**

-This encounter was an unusual day, having come back to allow him to copy your powers for some reason…" Robo-Baron commented before he loaded in the Lockseed and sliced it open.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=GHOST ARMS! ORE NO GHOST! LET'S GO-GO-GO, GHOST!=**

An orange helmet with black eyes dropped before it unfolded along Robo-Baron's body. He now seemed to have a hood and two spiked horns on either shoulder before he took off into the air and floated around.

"And I thought encountering the color-swapping train guys and that red and blue characters were weird…"

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Robo-Baron hovered higher before one of his legs was covered in orange energy and he kicked Gaim. Gaim got knocked backwards, yet managed to stand once again. Robo-Baron smirked as he once again took out the Lockseed and unlocked it again.

 **=EX-AID!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=EX-AID ARMS! EX! AID! LE! VEL! UP!=**

This time, a silver and pink helmet with spiky pink hair and orange eyes dropped, unfolded, and caused the robot to gain mostly pink armor. Robo-Baron held onto a hammer for a moment, but quickly discarded it only for Gaim to rush in and grab it before he quickly smacked Robo-Baron around with it. Robo-Baron attempted to slide the Lockseed, but Gaim was quickly able to smack him upside the head and knock him back.

"Not bad… not bad at all," Gaim said with a smile.

-Dumb hammer…- Robo-Baron muttered before he switched it up again and readied the Lockseed once more.

 **=BUILD!=**

"Huh? Ok, I've at least heard of the other three Riders whose power you used, but this guy? Who is he?!" Gaim yelled.

A head that was both red with a rabbit theme and blue with a tank theme lowered.

-You'll be meeting him in due time… as will I… somehow…- Robo-Baron responded as he got the Lockseed into position.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=BUILD ARMS! GENIUS RIDER~ GO~~!=**

Robo-Baron looked over his form for a moment a bit confused before he just sliced the Lockseed once.

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=VOLTECH FINISH!=**

A white graph line appeared as multiple scientific and mathematical formulas flew around Gaim before the graph line attempted to lock him down, but Gaim managed to slice his Lockseeds three times

 **=SEIYA!=**

 **=ORANGE SPARKING!=**

Robo-Baron began to dive down and collided with the folded up Orange Armor. Robo-Baorn was soon tossed off as a result before Gaim dropped to his knees.

-Perfect,- Robo-Baron commented as he got out the Lockseed once more.

 **=ZI-O!=**

A black and white helmet with the visor having the katakana for "Rider" on its clock-like face lowered down and floated above Robo-Baron.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=ZI-O ARMS! MIRAI RIDER, ON STAGE!=**

The armor that formed now was a mix of white, black, pink, and had a bit of a clock motif. Then Robo-Baron sliced the Lockseed three times and leaped backwards before some katakana forming the word 'kick' appeared.

 **=COME ON!=**

 **=TIME EXPLOSION!=**

Robo-Baron charged forward and took a leap into the air before drop kicking Gaim, forcing him to drop to the ground and turn back to normal. Robo-Baron then turned back to his default form and readied his spear.

"Kouta!" Mai yelled in shock as she ran over to her husband, grabbing him, and then looked up to Robo-Baron, "Kaito?"

-Not exactly, but I have come here for something important. Hand me the kindan no kajitsu and I'll let you both live…- Robo-Baron declared, Mai looking at him with an angered look, -Unless you'd rather both die…-

Mai then simply held to her husband before she raised her hand and teleported away from Robo-Baron. The robot simply turned back to normal and slowly walked away with a neutral expression on its face.

* * *

The two then reappeared over by what looked to be a large tree of sorts that also looked sort of like a castle.

"Was that actually him or no?" Mai asked as she set Kouta down onto a chair inside of the castle.

"Not sure to be honest. He seemed to know everything that Kaito knew and knew every trick I could pull…" Kouta admitted as Mai began to heal some of his injuries, "And he even had a Lockseed that had the power of nearly forty riders in it…"

"That's insane…"

"Yeah…" Kouta commented before he exhaled, "...and he almost hurt one of our kids…"

Mai gave a worried look as two young girls looked very nervous as they walked in.

"You're not in trouble…" Kouta told them in a calm tone, "I'm just trying to make sure you both don't get hurt. You two should've known to stay close to your mother and tried to avoid getting hurt.

"...Daddy, I… I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to get close to where you were… I just got a little lost…" the older girl wearing a white dress similar to her mother whimpered as she walked towards Kouta, "I'm sorry…"

"I already told you that you're not in trouble, Celes," Kouta assured her, "Everything is fine. You just have to watch over your sister and stay by your mother until this whole thing is resolved, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded before walking over to her baby sister.

* * *

The robot simply continued to walk along for a bit before it came across what appeared to be a flower from a sakura tree and looked to see a large tree that looked almost like a castle. It then grinned before it began to head towards it.

* * *

A short while later, Mai looked out to the sky and looked to the sun. She then held her hands out as they glowed, her right hand colored yellow as she lowered it to let the sun set, while her left hand glowed blue as she lifted it, causing the moon to rise.

"Sugoi…" Celes smiled as she watched Mai.

"Indeed, Celes," Mai smiled, but it looked like she was in deep focus, "Someday, you and your sister will share this responsibility."

"Why?" Celes curiously asked.

"Because the sun and moon needed to be created and don't naturally flow. Unlike our world, the sun and moon are made of a special magic that requires magic to make them go up and down," Mai explained.

"...ok…" Celes blinked.

"For now, you just need to worry about keeping an eye on your sister."

"I'll try, Okaa-san," Celes nodded.

* * *

Back inside, Kouta was pacing, thinking about the robot that attacked them before he reached into his pocket.

"...the Energy Lockseed that Megahex gave that drone of Ryoma…" Kouta recalled, looking the red Energy Lockseed over, but he noticed the red was starting to fade, slowly turning blue like the other Energy Lockseeds, "...worth a try…"

He motioned around his waist, summoning the Sengoku Driver in position for a Jinba form, and then he pressed the button… only for nothing to happen. Curious, Kota decided to keep pressing the button, but nothing continued to happen.

"Come on… what's with this thing?" Kouta said in irritation as he continued to press the button some more, "Come on!"

"...ba…"

Kouta stopped what he was doing and turned towards his infant daughter, "Lu, what're you doing here?"

He couldn't help but smile, putting the Lockseed away as he picked her up and cuddled her a little, "Heh… you look really pretty… just like the starry night sky."

Lu smiled at her dad and giggled as she reached out and put her arms around the silver clothes that her dad wore.

* * *

"Okaa-san… what will we be like in the future?" Celes asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will me and Lu still look like this or no?"

"Honestly…? That's your choice. As the masters of this world, you and your sister may choose which forms you wish to take. Your father and I take these forms because they are close to how we were before coming here and making this our new home. You can become whatever it is you desire to be, whether it be something as strong as the creatures already on this planet or something else completely. But we cannot choose for you or Lu. That choice is up to you," Mai informed, "You can even be cute four-legged, winged, magic users."

Celes gave a soft 'hmm', smiling a bit as she thought a little about it.

Mai simply stood there for a moment before before she gasped as her hair flowed a bit despite the lack of wind.

"Something wrong?" Celes asked.

"Dear, go inside. I fear something serious is about to happen. Go inside and stay by your dad while I take care of it," Mai told her in a serious tone.

"Ok."

Mai then teleported away in a flash, leaving Celes to rush inside and go by her dad.

* * *

-So… the pitiful girl who never became a Kamen Rider….- the robot said as Mai appeared before him.

"So you say…" Mai responded in a frustrated tone as she got out her Sengoku Driver, "Thank you to… whatever the heck that tournament was about. It's time I put it to use."

She put on the Sengoku Driver and then took out a Lockseed, "...not sure why this isn't exactly the same as the other one, but whatever works."

 **=PINEBERRY!=**

She then set the Lockseed into place on her Driver and set it into position.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

She posed in an elegant way as a pineberry, being a pink version of the armor part that appeared when she used a different version of that same Lockseed, appeared and floated above her.

-Well…-

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

 **=PINEBERRY ARMS!=**

The pineberry then dropped down over her as the suit formed around her.

 **=BERRY HEROINE!=**

The armor part unfolded and settled into place, "I… am Kamen Rider Fraise! You shall not harm my family!"

-How interesting. Let's see if you have what it takes to beat me.-

* * *

"Okaa-san told me to stay here and went off to do something…" Celes informed.

"Alright…" Kouta said with a slight nod of his head, "I guess she's trying to take care of the problem…"

"I'm scared…" Celes whimpered.

"Don't worry, Celes. I can go help her and make sure she's ok. You stay here with Lu and keep her safe."

Celes nodded a little as she walked over to her sister and Kouta teleported away.

* * *

Fraise quickly fired her bow rapidly at Robo-Baron, the robot taking considerable damage as his armor was visibly dented and have marks.

"Yosh…" Fraise smiled.

-How is this possible? You cannot be beating me! You're just some stupid dancer who never got smart enough to use a Sengoku Driver!- Robo-Baron yelle.

"Looks like you need a lesson in not underestimating girls…" Fraise commented as she took out the Pineberry Lockseed and got out the Blackberry Lockseed.

 **=BLACKBERRY!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

She quickly put on the Lockseed and sliced it open.

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

 **=BLACKBERRY ARMS! FOUET MISTRESS!=**

Fraise smirked as she cracked her whip and then she attacked Robo-Baron. The robot struggled to fight back, swinging his spear at her, but she flipped and dodged before managing to strike at him again.

-How am I losing to you?!- the robo yelled in frustration.

"Not sure…" Fraise said with a slight shrug, pulling out her Blueberry Lockseed and activating it.

 **=BLUEBERRY!=**

She quickly took out the Blackberry Lockseed and then put in the Blueberry Lockseed.

 **=LOCK ON!=**

Robo-Baron ran over to try and attack her, but she managed to kick the robot aside before slicing the Lockseed open.

 **=HERE WE GO!=**

 **=BLUEBERRY ARMS! SIGNORA OF NUNCHAKU!=**

Fraise swung around her nunchaku, hitting Robo-Baron with each swing, the banana-armored being struggling a bit before he got out his Energy Lockseed. He swiftly activated the Lockseed and quickly docked in a Genesis Core.

 **=BLUE JABA ENERGY!=**

 **=LOCK ON!=**

Robo-Baron deflected another blow before he sliced open the Lockseeds.

 **=COME ON! MIX!=**

 **=JINBA BLUE JABA! HA-HA!=**

Robo-Baron then kicked and punched Fraise back due to the power increase the form gave him. The female Rider struggled to counterattack as the robot managed to start overwhelming her.

"...where'd that Energy Lockseed come from?" Fraise demanded to know.

-Guys who made me gave it to me. You stand little to no chance now…- Robo-Baron confidently said as he approached.

 **=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Suddenly, Robo-Baron got hit in the face by a shot from the Musou Saber. He slowly turned to see Gaim standing nearby and struggling to stay up while aiming his Musou Saber at the robot.

"Kouta…" Fraise gasped as she slowly got up, Gaim approaching her, "BAKA! You're still hurt! The girls need you and-"

"Seems to me like you need my help more," Gaim commented.

"I can handle this!" Fraise responded.

"I know you can now, but we're a team. And a team never leaves somebody to do something alone…" Gaim told her, "And beyond us being a team… you're my wife after all. And I vowed to protect you and stay by you."

"...Kouta…" Fraise softly responded before there was a small shimmering between them, "Eh?"

Gaim pulled out the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed as it shined, the red casing now the normal bright blue of most Energy Lockseeds, and the code now read 'ELS-CHOU'.

"Wow…" Fraise commented.

"...I'm gonna put this to use," Gaim said as he took out a Genesis Driver, took off the Sengoku Driver, put the Genesis Driver on, and activated the Energy Lockseed.

 **=DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!=**

He slapped the Lockseed into the Genesis Driver and got it into position.

 **=LOCK… ON!=**

With the standby noise, Gaim waited a bit, gripping the handles before he pushed the lever in.

 **=SODA!=**

 **=DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY ARMS!=**

The dragonfruit armor fell from above and attached onto Gaim's body. It unfolded to the sound of rock and roll music and he gained a red shoulder pad with his helmet.

"Nice…" Fraise smiled.

-Wait… this… this is…- Robo-Baron muttered in shock, almost stuttering as he looked through his internal data, but saw nothing on this form.

"So… am I some sort of… Chou-Gaim now?" Gaim questioned.

"...maybe?" Fraise said with a slight shrug as she magically turned back into Pineberry Arms.

The two just nodded as Fraise pulled out her bow, drew an arrow, and fired it at Robo-Baron. Chou-Gaim then pulled on his Sonic Arrow and fired his own arrow at Robo-Baron. The two riders gave a nod before they began to rapidly fire arrows at Robo-Baron, the target of which soon got blasted off his feet and began to spark.

-No… I won't go down like this!- Robo-Baron roared as he tried to charge in and attack Chou-Gaim with his weapon, but Chou-Gaim simply endured it and swatted Robo-Baron aside as he managed to knock away the Blue Jaba Energy Lockseed, -No!-

"This yours?" Fraise teasingly asked as she walked over to the Energy Lockseed. She then raised her right leg and smashed the Energy Lockseed, "Whoops."

-I-Impossible…- Robo-Baron gasped before he fell to his knees and got out the Lockseed with the masks of various Riders, -I'll use this then.-

He was about to set it into his Driver, but Chou-Gaim managed to fire an arrow to knock it away.

"I'm not letting you pull that one on me again…" Chou-Gaim quickly said, "Now then… why is it you're even here?"

-...revenge. Revenge for what you had done to the past version of myself… and to get the only power that can stop something truly evil. That power… will save the future…- the robot proclaimed as it got back up, -It is in danger… and only your power can save it.-

"...the future?" Fraise said in confusion.

Robo-Baron then stood back up and raised his weapon to the air, -I'll get it… no matter what!-

"Mai, ikuzo!"

"Hai!"

 **=SODA!/HERE WE GO!=**

 **=DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!/PINEBERRY SQUASH!=**

The duo powered up for a moment before they both jumped into the air and stretched their legs out to kick the robot. Robo-Baron screamed as he was hit before he blew up. Chou-Gaim and Fraise both turned back to normal, panting a bit as they walked towards each-other… only for Mai to slap Kouta.

"Ow!"

"Baka! I told you that you were hurt!"

"I still managed to help you beat it!"

"That's not the point! You could've been hurt worse and not been able to come back to our daughters!"

"...Mai…" Kouta spoke before he sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone out and… you know…"

Mai simply looked at Kouta for a moment before she kissed him, the two embracing for a moment.

"...I am happy you're a Rider now. Now we don't have to go through these struggles alone. Plus… Armored Rider Fraise is cool sounding…"

"...Kamen Rider. You know how stupid sounding Armored Rider is…" Mai said in an irritated tone.

"Right, sorry. Force of habit," Kouta apologized quickly.

* * *

"Our plan failed…" a male spoke with a growl as he looked to a computer console to show that Robo-Baron had been destroyed.

"A minor setback. Our plans to stop that tyrant will succeed… somehow…" another male commented.

"I hope you're right. I hope you're right…"

* * *

Some weeks had passed and Kouta and Mai took some time with their daughters as they watched the Inves mingle with the newer creatures of their world, Celes and Lu mingling a little. The two parents just smiled a bit before Kouta sensed something.

"Something up?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. Something's by Kaito's tree… something calling me…" Kouta informed.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on the kids," Mai assured him

Kouta gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before he teleported away. Mai simply looked to her kids for a moment before she heard something a distance away…

 _To be continued…_

 _In Kamen Rider Hero Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth..._

* * *

?: Henshin! *Someone spun his Driver around, the belt sounding off as a clock seemed to generate the armor that shot out and attached to the person, the magenta kanji for "Rider" attaching to his visor*

 **=RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~ ZI-O!=**

?: Iwae! Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi, jiku o koe, kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ouja. Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O! (Rejoice! He is the heir to the power of All Riders. The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over the past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O!) *as Woz spoke, a bluenette stood behind him and did some motions to try and help with the hype* Kono sekai de masani seitan no shunkandearu! (And you have borne witness to the dawn of his advent in this world!)

Tiki-chan: ...what are you doing?

Takeshi: Adding to the hype.

 **Kamen Rider Hero…**

Hero: Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke!

 **Kamen Rider Zi-O…**

Zi-O: Yosh… ikuzo!

 **The last Riders of the Heisei Era… shall collide…**

Sougo: Ore wa Tokiwa Sougo.

Takeshi: I'm Takeshi. ...how do you two know who I am?

Sougo: Uh… *turns towards Tsukiyomi, who just shook her head* We can't tell you.

Takeshi: Had a feeling.

 **To stop a powerful foe…**

 **=SAIKOU TIME BREAK!=**

 **=EXCEED TIME BURST!=**

*Zi-O Wizard Armor jumped up to try and Rider Kick a foe, but was easily knocked aside. Geiz Faiz Armor, in a different setting, did the same, yet ended with the same results*

 **The true conclusion of Heisei...**

*Hero and Zi-O stood side-by-side and fist-bumped*

 **With an event so big… you won't believe it until you see it…**

Woz: Iwae! Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi, jiku o koe, kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ouja. Sono namae wa Kamen Rider Zi-O Hero Armor!

*Zi-O's suit was obscured, but teal katakana flashed from his helmet*

 **Kamen Rider Hero & Kamen Rider Zi-O: Super Combination Special**

 **Early 2019**

Takeshi: Admittedly, I was hoping Zi-O would be a girl to really mix things up for Riders, but I guess Toei wanted to keep it safe.

Tiki-chan: I can kind of see why people would think that with how the armor looks…

* * *

Pikatwig: This was originally meant to be a bit of a stand-alone, but I figured I could give a slight tie-in to Heroic Tales Kamen Rider Marth because it seemed to line up with my planned storyline for that. As for the Hero and Zi-O crossover? I've had it in mind for a while now and I just want to promote it.

KKD: That does sound super promising, and I really dig those ideas. I apologize it took us so dang long to get this finished. As we said, a lot of real life stuff prevented this story's completion.

Pikatwig: The only real idea I had for this when I originally thought it up was that there was a robot clone of Kaito and that Kouta would use the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed, which survived the robot Ryoma's destruction, to beat him. The ties to Megahex were only there because we never saw what happened to the drone that he used to bring Kaito back to life.

KKD: Makes sense.

Pikatwig: And about the original concept this was thought up with? It took us way too long to finish this…

KKD: And by the time we got to it, it was years after the initial conception. Whoops.

Pikatwig: It did kind of work out for the better since it allowed us to improve upon some of the original stuff we had typed and allow us to do it for Gaim's fifth anniversary of release.

KKD: Either way, while we missed the exact anniversary, it's still his 5th Anniversary in terms of the year, so there's that.

Pikatwig: And the month of release. So… I say we're good.

KKD: Yeah.

Pikatwig: So… about the two kids that Kouta and Mai have. We're not going to tell you about them… for the time being. Depends on if we want to reboot an old project. We did put some clues in so you can figure it out if you want, but we're not saying anything.

KKD: I personally would like to work on that idea in the future, but we aren't spoiling anything.

Pikatwig: As for the people who sent the Robo-Baron? ...should we say that?

KKD: I don't think so.

Pikatwig: Alrighty then. Just for the record… it wasn't Foundation X. CTR's ending showed they have plans, but this wasn't them. Just putting that out there.

KKD: Ok.

Pikatwig: So… as for why Mai's Strawberry Lockseed turned into a Pineberry Lockseed… basically, since this is a different dimension from the one the powers originally came from… it just took another form.

KKD: And personally, I feel the Pineberry works better since when you compare his Strawberry Lockseed with the official Ichigo… it's basically the same Lockseed with a different weapon.

Pikatwig: The reason that it even was originally was a Strawberry Lockseed was because we made Fraise between the airings of the first two episodes… and I didn't know the Ichigo Lockseed was a strawberry.

KKD: You thought it was a tomato for some reason.

Pikatwig: We lacked a clear picture of it.

KKD: And yet you still stuck with the strawberry thing AFTER it was revealed?!

Pikatwig: Her name is literally French for strawberry and everything else was set in stone already. Anyway… favorite part?

KKD: Well… If I had to put a finger on it… it would be either the moment Kouta used the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed, or any moment between Kouta, Mai, and their daughters.

Pikatwig: Yeah.. those were all sweet. I also liked the scene where Kouta and Mai kissed. Really nice to have that typed. Oh and, aside, I think that Kouta and Mai were the first instance of a lead Rider and lead female actually becoming a couple. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong, reviews.

KKD: To my knowledge, that's accurate, but we'll cover those when we get to reviewing Rider seasons.

Pikatwig: Speaking of that… that was actually a scrapped idea for the fifth anniversary of Gaim. Give a retrospective/review a la History of Power Rangers. I had to scrap it because I couldn't find a source to watch the show.

KKD: Plus, it would be a bit rushed considering the lack of time we've had to look it over.

Pikatwig: For the record, I originally commented we should do something for the anniversary back in March, but we couldn't figure anything out until I remembered this file existed. Then you got busy and, well, here we are. I'm not blaming you. Just explaining why it took a while.

KKD: That, and it feels like we just explained that bit at the start of this story.

Pikatwig: Regardless… happy fifth anniversary to the best season of Kamen Rider. Can't wait to see what Zi-O does for the Gaim tribute next month… and then give Sougo a smack upside the head for retconning Gaim. Then give him something nice to apologize because he's a nice guy.

KKD: Fair enough. Either way, I hope you guys are looking forward to whatever's up next. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
